Rain
by torib0o
Summary: A look into in alternative universe at Shikamaru's reaction after Asuma's death. Mentioned character death.


A/N: A look at Shikamaru in an alternative universe after Asuma's death. Of course Neji is there too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Heavy droplets weighed down his hair as he looked heavenward, rain soaking him to the bone. He wondered if this was that man's way of telling him something important, and he wondered why it had happened. As brilliant as he was, he couldn't understand why any of this had happened. He couldn't understand why that man hadn't been stronger, why he hadn't tried harder, and at that thought, he lowered his head.

He knew that man had given it his all, knew he tried to cling to final strings of life after the doctors told him that his injuries were too severe to do anything about and his loss of blood had been too great, but it hadn't been enough. He died.

He'd been at that man's side when he'd passed on, listening him give his final thoughts on things they'd spoken about times prior. He listened to his hacking cough and ever sly voice asking him for one final cigarette and he hadn't been able to refuse. He lit one of thin white tubes and placed it between the man's lips a moment after he'd coughed so powerfully that a bit of blood had flown from his mouth to wet the other's hand.

His death had seemed to be a peaceful one. His final breaths had been used to take one last inhalation of the fumes of his cigarette and whisper a secret truth to his most treasured pupil.

They'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time, the six of them, and if he wanted to explain what had happened to anyone, the words would have truly been difficult to come by. He'd made a police report, having no other option as the most sound of mind of their group, the other two adults in a state of shock and his friends overcome by grief. He'd managed to smile at the man in his final moments, to speak to him about home and the man's fiancée, having only learned of that man's proposal to that woman earlier in the afternoon.

Upon returning home, he made sure his first stop was with that man's widow, to tell her the news. The woman was beyond distraught and it took everything within him to comfort her, falling to his knees beside her as she sobbed and held her hands to her slightly distended stomach.

The news traveled quickly and he had to walk home amid calls of his name, inquires of what had happened, and condolences, none of which he wanted to hear. Upon entering his home, he was pulled into his mother's embrace and simply let the woman hold him until his father intervened and told her to let him go, that he should have time alone to bask in silence and collect his thoughts.

The rain had been falling since he'd returned home and he was wet before he reached that man's widow, though walking through town, stopping to allow people to speak at him, and now, sitting out in the rain once more had soaked every inch and molecule of his being.

He wondered why it had happened and rolled the occurrence around in his mind continuously since it had happened; only pausing when he spoke to that man in his final moments. Around his mind was a haze of unanswered questioned, painful emotions, and uncertain theories, all of which he wanted to acknowledge, all of which he feared.

Behind him, he could hear footsteps, light and cautious, obviously not those of either of his parents and he knew instantly who the person was, though he chose not to speak to them. He turned his head to gaze at the other over his shoulder, taking in his rain sodden clothing and troubled countenance before turning his eyes back to the heavens above, thinking of that man.

Several moments passed, the sounds of rain and thunder masking any other sounds that may have been made and he was sure that the other had left until he felt gentle hands on his shoulders and a head pressing gently against the base of his neck. He felt ragged breaths being released along his slightly exposed flesh, he felt those hands winding down to wrap around his waist, and he felt pain.

"Come inside," the other begged of him. "Please; you'll get sick if you stay out here in this."

And at those words, ones so full of love and care, he allowed himself to nod and acknowledged someone's presence, his loved one's presence. He turned in the other's embrace and cupped his pale cheek, seeing the light flush on them and the redness in his nose. He could see the wetness in the other's eyes and knew it had nothing to do with the rain; he knew it was for the grief and anguish the other felt for that man's passing.

That man had been the one who had tell both of them to be honest with their feelings for each other, giving them the gentle push that they needed for the happiness that felt now and had been feeling for the short months that they'd been in their relationship. He pulled the other into his embrace and nodded, kissing his forehead and his embrace was returned.

"I'm sorry," the other whispered to him. "I'm so sorry."

Those were the only words he could hear as he buried his face in the elder's neck, his breaths coming heavily as he restrained his sobs and he could feel those slender fingers holding onto him, pulling him close and tangling in his hair. The other, the one he loved so deeply and dearly, allowed him to release his anguish and sadness as they sat in the in the pouring rain, clinging to each other as they remembered that man and his legacy.

_'Asuma.'_

* * *

End

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too confusing with the lack of names. Reviews are more than welcome.

Originally posted August 30th, 2010


End file.
